doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Survival
"Survival" is the fourth story of the twenty-sixth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Background information Links and references Cast *The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy *Ace - Sophie Aldred *The Master - Anthony Ainley *Paterson - Julian Holloway *Karra - Lisa Bowerman *Harvey - Norman Pace *Len - Gareth Hale *Midge - William Barton *Shreela - Sakuntala Ramanee *Derek - David John *Stuart - Sean Oliver *Ange - Kate Eaton *Woman - Kathleen Bidmead *Squeak - Adele Silva *Neighbour - Michelle Martin Uncredited performers *Jean Channon as woman at telephone (1) *Emma Darrell as a Cheetah Person (1-3) *John-Henry Duncan as a boy playing rugby (1) *Paul Emerton as a boy playing rugby (1) *Susan Goode as a Cheetah Person (1-3) *Nick Ferranti as a self-defence lad (1,3) *Simon Horrill as a self-defence lad (1,3) *Adel Jackson as a Cheetah Person (1-3) *Humphrey James as a self-defence lad (1,3) *Damon Jeffrey as **Cheetah Person (1-3) **Dave (1) *Samantha Leverette as a Cheetah Person (1-2) *Keith Macey as a self-defence lad (1,3) *Dominic Martinez as a self-defence lad (1,3) *Leslie Meadows as a Cheetah Person (1-3) *Jimmy Morris as a self-defence lad (1,3) *Basil Patton as a Cheetah Person (1-3) *Henry Power as a boy playing rugby (1) *Michael Savva as a self-defence lad (1,3) *Jack Talbot as a milkman (2) *Lee Towsey as **Cheetah Person (1-3) **Self-defence lad (1) *Muriel Wellesley as woman at window (1) *Samuel Woodward as a boy playing rugby (1) Crew *By Rona Munro *Theme music composed by Ron Grainer *Incidental Music - Dominic Glynn *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Production Manager - Gary Downie *Production Assistant - Valerie Whiston *Assistant Floor Managers - **Stephen Garwood **Leigh Poole *Visual Effects Designer - Malcolm James *Video Effects - Dave Chapman *Vision Mixer - Susan Brincat *Graphic Designer - Oliver Elmes *Properties Buyer - Nick Barnett *Engineering Manager - Brian Jones *OB Cameramen - **Paul Harding **Alan Jessop *Videotape Editor - Hugh Parson *Lighting - Ian Dow *Sound - **Les Mowbray **Scott Talbott *Costume Designer - Ken Trew *Make-up Designer - Joan Stribling *Script Editor - Andrew Cartmel *Production Associate - June Collins *Designer - Nick Somerville *Producer - John Nathan-Turner *Director - Alan Wareing References 1987; 1989 alcohol; bicycle; Birmingham; boxing; British Army; British currency; car; carnivore; cat; cheese; Cheetah People; coffee bar; "Darth Vader"; doctor of medicine; dog; Drayton Court; Earth; Feline Food; Felix; Flo; fob watch; fruit machine; Furry; gun; hayfever; horse; Horsenden Hill; hunting; Hunt Saboteurs; Jay; juggling; Kitling; leopard; lion; London; Metropolitan Police; milk; milk float; motorcycle; neighbourhood watch; Perivale; Perivale Youth Club; Planet of the Cheetah People; plumber; Purrfect; rugby; SAS; sergeant; Sheba; skull; Stevie; tea; telepathy; telephone; telephone box; teleportation; television; Territorial Army; Tiger; U2; UFO; United Kingdom; War; Whiskas; worm stew; wrestling Additional references Andrex; Benn, Nigel; Bowie, David; Brown, Bobby; Bruno, Frank; Cats; Cherry, Neneh; Coetzee, Gerrie; Collins, Tony; Dent, Dave; Douglas, Dave; Ealing Lead Free; Feeney, John; Ferrero Rocher; Gazette; Gilbody, Ray; Graham, Herol; Hetheringtons; Honeyghan, Lloyd; Housing Britain; John-Lewis, Ian; Kalambay, Sumbu; Lonsdale; Manor; Mason, Gary; McCallum, Tommy; McDonnell, Jim; McLeod, Ian; McKenzie, Duke; Melody Maker; Nationwide Anglia; News of the World; The Pajama Game; Pet Shop Boys; Ritz; rye bread; Shelter; Shufford, Horace; Ski; Smith, Trevor; Spectrum Arena; Stretch, Gary; Tillis, James "Quick"; Tin Machine; Vaca, Jorge; Warrington; Wembley Arena; Williams, Andy; Williams, Derek; Willis, Tony; York Hall Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes